


Road Trip

by Rueitae



Series: Plance AU Week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Galaxy Garrison is not bad they are just beaurocratic, lets introduce Lotor to Earth stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae
Summary: The team and the Lions are scattered after Zarkon wins a major battle. Finding themselves back on Earth, Pidge and Lance need to get to the Blue Lion and they don't have time to deal with Galaxy Garrison's quarantine and debriefing. Unfortunately they were dropped off thousands of miles from where they need to be and missing one exiled space prince.





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> For Plance AU Week 2018: Canon Divergence
> 
> The beginning of a possible road trip AU I may continue some day.
> 
> A LOT of liberties were taken with Lotor here concerning his Altean half. I had started this pre-season five and didn't really want to change anything. I hope he seems reasonably in character at least. 
> 
> Canon divergences at the end of season four.

“I’ll ask one more time, Miss Holt. Where are the boys who disappeared with you?”

Anger wasn’t even close to describing the mood in which Pidge found herself. Furious was probably closer, bordering on enraged at the irony of the entire situation. 

Hundreds of planets and billions of people liberated from the Galra Empire. She was a hero, a literal defender of the universe. Voltron and its Paladins were the leaders of the coalition against Zarkon.

But a the lack of trust and respect from her own people? It stung more than she wanted to admit.

“I’ve already told you,” she said, glaring at the high ranking Garrison officer seated by the end of her hospital bed. “Hunk is still stuck in outer space. So are Shiro and Keith. You need to let me go so I can help them. Zarkon still has them. Every minute you keep me here is less time they have!”

The officer crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. Pidge attempted to imitate him, but emitted an agitated growl at the reminder that her left wrist was still handcuffed to the bed.

A flight risk. They weren’t wrong, at least now that she was recovering from her injuries. 

“And this… Zarkon. He’s related to the alien that was found with you?”

“Lotor is only as much of a threat as you make him out to be,” Pidge fired back. “Back him into a corner and I promise he’ll me more trouble than you want.” She paused, took a breath and tried to present a calm, unified argument. “Look, lives are in danger. The universe is literally at stake here. Earth included.”

The interrogation party whispered amongst themselves. Had she her paladin armor and not just a hospital gown, eavesdropping would have been a piece of cake. It only added to her fury.

The officer stood abruptly. “That’s our allotted half hour for today. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow, Miss Holt.”

“You said my mom was coming. Where is she?” Pidge demanded.

“Still on her way,” the officer responded neutrally.

Pidge knew that if they had wanted Colleen Holt present, she would have woken to her mother’s face two days ago after minor surgery. “You’re just scared she’d have everything figured out by now, ‘cause she’s way smarter than you lot,” she glared.

If he was bothered by the jab, he didn’t show it. “Rest up. Should your recovery continue to go well, you’ll be transferred to Galaxy Garrison later tomorrow for quarantine and debrief. Then you’ll be allowed to go..” 

It wasn’t until she was alone in the room that she allowed herself to laugh. It was hilarious. There was a time in her life, before the Kerberos mission, that she’d had free reign at the Garrison. Then she was kicked out for seeking truth. Then she was a student. Then she left - kidnapped by an alien spaceship.

Now she was back on Earth - not by her own choice, technically - and they wanted her back at the Garrison. 

Laughter turned into tears awfully quick. She’d promised to return with her brother and father. As much as she wanted to see her mother again, she didn’t want to do so empty handed.

The door opened suddenly and she quickly made an attempt to dry the tears. She hadn’t been expecting anyone besides the hospital staff or the Garrison officers, both of whom had been hounding her every second of the day. The last thing she wanted was for someone to see the tears and have a long chat about emotions, because honestly, she had more important things to do.

Namely finishing the long range communications device hidden under her mattress.

The door closed behind a single medtech, dressed from head to toe in a white hazmat suit. 

Pidge glared. “What do you want?”

“Whatever the lady wishes. I am at here to grant you what you most desire,” the tech said, with a flashy, low bow. He took off the headgear, but Pidge knew who it was before the first sentence had left his mouth.

“Lance,” she began, a little higher pitched than intended. “You shouldn’t be here. If they catch you too, our chances of getting back to space goes down to near zero.”

Lance waved a hand in nonchalance as he walked over to her bedside and examined the handcuffs. “You seem a lot better now, so I figured now was as good a time as any to make our move.” He frowned and scratched his head in thought. “I had a plan, but I didn’t think they’d lock you to the bed. If I had my bayard, easy peasy, but they’ve got them locked up downstairs. I need your help to get them out.”

“And your plan was to sneak in as a medtech?”

“Well, the idea was yours originally, right?” he responded with a smile.

She quickly considered the situation, a bit embarrassed that he had remembered her suggestion when they had first found Shiro under similar conditions. She soon came to the same conclusion as her teammate. Despite the weirdness that came with being back home, it took a mere moment to fall back into paladin mode. It didn’t matter where they were or the odds against them. They could come up with a plan and execute. “Do you have a place to go once we’re out of the hospital?”

Lance flashed her a confident smile. “Of course. Ready to break out?”

“Absolutely,” she agreed.

~~~

“Sorry, Gorgeous, coming through. Gotta head down to the morgue. I’m the life of the party down there.”

Pidge could hear the girl giggle cutely and it took every fiber of her being to not break out of her role as the dead body and groan. Once they were both back on the Castle, Lotor in tow, and wormholing to Zarkon’s central command with a fleet of rebel ships and the Blade of Marmora on board - then she would give him his just dues.

Then once they had all their friends back safely, she might apologize for it.

There wasn’t much else to do while having to be still and silent, so she ran the scenario through her head a dozen times. Each and every time the apology included a kiss on the cheek. 

She wasn’t sure if she hated that or not. 

They eventually stopped, but it took a few moments for Lance to speak.

“Okay, Pidge, showtime. There are two guards at the end of the hallway. Once we’re through, our bayards and your armor are protected by a ten digit access code.”

“Child’s play,” Pidge responded. She sat up and lifted the sheets off her head so she could survey the area. “I’m ready when you are.”

Lance ripped off his headgear, a playful grin plastered all over his face. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

Pidge wasn’t going to deny that while this wasn’t forming Voltron, it was kind of exhilarating. “Do it. We don’t have time to waste,” she said professionally.

Lance braced his hands on the back of the bed and pushed with all his might, taking a few steps with it, then lifting himself onto the bed behind Pidge.

The guards at the end of the hallway caught on, but not quick enough to stop the careening hospital bed headed straight towards them.

“Hey wait, you can’t come in here!”

“Halt!”

The momentum carried the bed and the two paladins right through the swinging double doors with a crash. 

Lance jumped off and went to work blocking the door with whatever he could find. Cabinets, tray tables, etc.

The bed, with Pidge still on it, slammed into the far wall. She maneuvered it to a vault with the Galaxy Garrison logo and set to work right away. It took longer than usual, without her own computer and subsequent programs, but the lock itself was digital and that was enough to get into from memory. 

“Bingo!” she declared as the vault opened and the familiar gear greeted her. “Lance, catch!” 

The very moment the red bayard landed securely in Lance’s hands, it shifted to its mid-range form and he set to work sealing the door shut with a continuous beam of energy. “This is totally my favorite new thing,” he said as the door melted, then hardened to reinforce their position.

“It's a glorified laser pointer. We fly sentient mechanical cats. I am really more surprised how the rest of us don’t have one.” Pidge felt instantly better as she activated her own bayard and cut herself free.

“Hm,” Lance thought aloud. “I wonder if the mice would like it.”

“If Coran kills you for destroying hallways I am not vouching for you.” 

“Hey, I’ve got way better aim than that! My precision is legendary.” He finished his work and dramatically turned to face his teammate, flashing his trademark smug smile. “You forget, I’m the team sharp- Pidge! Seriously now?!” Lance abruptly stopped mid-sentence with a look of horror. 

Pidge was hastily trading her hospital gown for her much more secure and far less revealing paladin armor. Scrunching up the black undersuit to her chest, face red from both anger and embarrassment. 

“What did you think I was going to do, Lance? I need my armor. Turn around before my bayard makes contact with your face,” she said, glaring with murderous intent.

No additional prompting was needed. He turned to face his makeshift barricade, bayard at the ready to fire. It was another moment or two before he spoke again. “Sorry, I seriously didn’t think you were going to start changing.”

Pidge wasn’t finished gripping, but the black undersuit was now secured over an acceptable portion of her body, so she stepped out from the minimal cover she had from the bed to zip it up. “You are so lucky we have a universe to save.” She left the threat ambiguous.

Lance raised his hands in surrender. “I swear I didn’t see anything, Pidge.” He sounded sincere, and more than a little scared.

Pidge took a moment to judge Lance after she donned her chestplate. Her gaze seemed to sear directly into his mind and soul. She opened her mouth to deliver a particularly biting comment to her nervous counterpart.

“We know you two are in there! Come out peacefully and you will not be harmed!” 

The two broke out of the moment and came crashing back to reality. 

Lance grinned and turned to Pidge, all nervousness lost, radiating all the confidence of a Paladin of Voltron. “I suppose we should make our getaway,” he spoke over the pounding of fists and weapons from beyond their barricade.

Pidge equaled his smug look and activated her bayard. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.

The two of them found it far more hilarious than it really was.

~~

Three hours, half a metropolis, and several acres of farmland later, the two of them worked together to slide the massive barn door shut, leaving enough room to circulate fresh air around. It sealed them enough from the prying eyes of the outside world and gave them a place to rest for the night.

Lance was the first to drop in exhaustion, after wandering over to a conveniently untied bail of hay. His relaxed nature screamed that he was clearly at home among the farm equipment and that there was no danger here. 

“Ugh, I hope we don’t have to do that again for a good while,” he complained.

Pidge wobbled and plopped down next to him, taking off her helmet and throwing her head back to relax. “We can’t stay here long. We’ve got to find a way to get to the Garrison and bust Lotor out.”

Lance gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes for but a moment. When he reopened them, they stared up at the ceiling and it seemed all the universe hid behind them. “We can’t stay here tonight, can we? We have to literally cross the entire country.” He groaned in defeat. “The Castle brought us to Earth, why couldn’t it have dropped us off right where Blue is!” 

“The Castle isn’t sentient, Lance. It didn’t actually read your mind and bring us to Earth because of it.” 

“Oh really,” Lance demanded, sitting up quickly. It seemed if he were able, he would have picked a fight with the ship itself. “Then how do you explain all the extra weird things that happen on the Castle, but not when we go visit planets or form Voltron?”

“The space mice, obviously.” 

Lance didn’t look convinced. “You’re telling me the space mice cause the gravity to turn off every time I enter the Red’s hanger?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had decided that Keith asked Red to do that?”

He waved her off. “Red and I have an understanding now. He would never.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m telling you it’s the mice.”

“The mice wouldn’t do that either. If they do anything it’s for Allura, and Allura...wouldn’t….” The unmistakable twinkle usually present in his eyes when speaking about the Altean princess dimmed quickly. “Do you think she’s still okay?” A pause. “Do you think they’re all okay?”

“I don’t know,” Pidge admitted, somber. “They might be thinking the same about us.”

Without another word, Lance turned around and began digging through the hay pile. He quickly uncovered all the elements of his own paladin armor. He took off his hazmat suit disguise, revealing the black undersuit of their uniform. “We’d better get going,” he said as he put on the armor. “Here’s to hoping they never deactivated our Garrison IDs.”

“Doesn’t matter. No way they’re keeping Lotor anywhere near what our old clearance was. Well,” she said with a smug grin, “What your clearance was anyway. But maybe we should go find the Blue Lion first. I wouldn’t cry if the Garrison sustains some major structural damage.”

Lance didn’t respond right away. He shifted uncomfortably as he slid on his left gauntlet. 

“Lance?”

“I’m not Blue’s paladin anymore, Pidge. What if she doesn’t let me in? Even just to get back to the Castle?”

“I’m sure she’ll understand. Universe is at stake and all.”

“Yeah, sure. You’re right.” Lance didn’t look convinced despite his words.

Pidge stood up. “First things first. We have a lot of walking to do. Maybe we can hotwire a car!” she finished excitedly.

Lance debated internally for a moment before speaking. “There is an old truck in the barn across the field. It never gets used anymore, but it definitely has the guts for a cross country trip. My brother keeps it in top shape. They won’t miss it.”

There was an uncomfortable silence for Pidge as she processed the new information. “Your brother’s truck? Lance... this farm belongs to your family?”

An equally uncomfortable chuckle was her response. “Something had to prepare me for looking after Kaltenecker.” 

“Lance, we are literally a hundred yards away from your family. They deserve to hear from you that you’re safe. This has to be killing you.”

“I’ll say hi once we go rescue the others,” he said shortly. “You’re one to talk. I saw you notice your mom in the hospital parking lot.”

“That’s different,” she protested. “I promised mom I’d be back with Matt and Dad.”

“Don’t you think she’d like to know that you actually found them?”

“Don’t change the subject. I know the lights were on at the house. I know how much you miss them. You talk about home all the time.”

“I don’t want to make trouble for them. Not now,” he said desperately, not looking her way. 

“We’re going, come on Lance. We’ve got a long night ahead of us, and we could seriously use supplies.”

Inwardly, Pidge agreed with him. So much. Yet after all their time in space she knew she hadn’t exactly been the best friend she could have been. But this, this was something she could do for him. 

Set in her decision, she grabbed him by the wrist to drag him out the door. He resisted. She sprung back into his chest as he resisted.

“Pidge, seriously. I want this more than anything, but it’s a bad idea. Please don’t make this any harder than it already is.” He had to look straight down in order to see her face. 

“Our lives are one risky decision after another. Just do this, we’ll be gone and they can plausibly deny that they know where we are.” She had to strain her neck to look directly up at him.

Their wills clashed silently for a few moments before Lance finally gave in with a deep sigh. “Okay... really quick. This is going to be hard to explain to the kids.” He smiled gratefully. “Thanks, Pidge.”

She smiled back. “I’ve got your back, Lance. Don’t worry about it.”

“I thought I’m the one who’s supposed to have your back? I’m the sharpshooter, remember?” he winked. 

Pidge blanched, but didn’t move from their close proximity. “How can I forget when you remind us every day?”

“I take it I am interrupting something? Clearly an important strategic meeting.”

Pidge and Lance jumped apart at the same time, startled at the new voice neither were expecting. Like a well oiled machine, Lance sighted his blaster and Pidge activated the electric current on her bayard.

The male figured raised his hands. “Really? I thought we were past pointing weapons at each other?”

Recognition of the voice came to the both of them with such clarity they felt less than competent. 

Pidge was the first to lower her bayard. “Lotor?” she asked as if she didn’t believe it.

“Present,” the man in question shrugged. 

Lance was having a bit more difficulty with the concept in front of them. Lotor didn’t look like Lotor. He looked distinctly human, from the non-purple skin tone to the sweatshirt and jeans that looked nothing like his typical armor. 

“What? How? Why?” Lance babbled.

Lotor emitted a similarly confused aura at the line of questioning. Although it was difficult to really tell what his specific mood was with the sunglasses that covered his eyes. 

“I keep forgetting you can do that,” Pidge admitted, suddenly with tired bags under her eyes. “We thought you’d already been taken to the Garrison.”

“I believe I was,” Lotor said with some thought. “But then I left.” 

“How do you just leave a high grade military facility?” Lance asked, his arms limp with exasperation. 

“I walked out,” he told them, putting his hands down. “Your people are not quite prepared for shape shifting it seems.”

“That’s one less obstacle then,” Pidge said in relief. “Now we just need to get to the Blue Lion.”

“Which is still a few days of driving,” Lance reminded them. He knelt down and stuck his arm into the hay pile before finding what he was looking for. “Ah ha! Catch.”

Lance threw a small metal stick at Lotor’s direction. The prince in exile caught it one handedly as if it were nothing. He took but a moment to analyze it before it easily morphed into his personal sword. “My thanks for holding on to this.” He allowed it to revert back to stick form. His white eyebrows raised quizzically as he attempted to put it away. “Do your belts not have a place to hold weapons?”

Lance did not hide his unimpressed look, which was dampened only by how utterly confused Lotor was. 

“No, but it should be able to fit in your pocket. Assuming those are actually jeans and not those fake ones.” Lance took pity and walked over to help sort it out. 

Pidge rolled her eyes. Pockets were useful. Earth had to be the only planet where people would outline pockets on pants for fashion and not actually include a functional pocket. 

“So, how did you get Earth clothes anyway?” She asked, head tilted to the side slightly as if to figure out the puzzle herself. “And where is your armor?”

“Oh, this ensemble?” Lotor gestured to his outfit, a very neutral expression on his face. “A very kind lady at the ‘sevens elevens’ gifted it to me. She then told me to enjoy my role play after asking for my number. I gave her a fake code, she will not be able to find us.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the phrases, but finished confidently. 

“She thought you were LARPing,” Pidge said, mouth open wide in disbelief. She could not help an undignified snort, covering her mouth as though it would hide the fact she thought it was amusing. 

Lance wasn’t doing much better. The tears in his eyes showed how painful it was to keep back the laughter. 

Lotor either chose to ignore them or just did not care. “I had to leave most of my armor behind. It would have given myself away while tracking your helmets.” He sighed, now with a much more sullen look that quickly took the humor out of the Paladins. 

“Should we get going then?” Pidge said, changing the subject and turning to Lance. “Maybe your brother has some more supplies we can use. And maybe a change of clothes.”

“The armor is pretty noticeable,” Lance agreed. “I wonder if the kids are asleep yet. Will they even recognize me? They were so little when I left.” 

“You’re not easy to forget, Lance,” Pidge said with a genuine smile. “I’m sure they think about you and miss you a lot. I know I would. We all would,” she amended quickly. Her cheeks flushed.

Lance let out a short chuckle and returned a fond smile. “Thanks Pidge.”

The silence became near deafening. 

“I feel as if I am missing something,” Lotor commented, although there was no bite or insinuation that he wanted to know. “You have relatives nearby?”

“Yeah,” Lance confirmed quickly. “It’s one of our farms. My oldest brother and his family live here. We won’t be long, just enough to explain what’s going on and get some supplies.”

“Well let’s go then. You keep saying you want me to meet your family,” Pidge encouraged. She took hold of his hand and tugged him firmly towards the door, once again offering her full endorsement of the plan. 

“Wait,” Lotor interrupted sharply before they could reach the door. 

Lance narrowed his eyes in frustration. “What? It’s a good plan. I promise you can trust them.”

“I am not concerned about your family, I am concerned about the incoming vehicle,” Lotor said quickly, frantically. 

The humans heard it now. It had been forever since either had heard the sound of a gas powered motor, but it was unmistakable. 

“Maybe it’s not coming our way,” Lance said softly, worry in his voice. “Or maybe it’s Marco coming home late.”

Rubber tires rolled to a stop on the loose gravel. A car door opened and the group held their breaths and their weapons close as a dog barked wildly, nose sniffing a mile a minute at the tiny crack in the barn door. 

“Does your brother have a dog?” Pidge asked.

“No, his daughter is allergic,” Lance whispered back. He kneeled to get a steadier grip for his blaster. 

Pidge stood at the ready with her bayard, taser prepped. Lotor stood behind them, sword extended. 

The dog nosed his way through the crack in the door and made a beeline for Pidge. 

The sight of Bae Bae made Pidge drop to her knees in shock, bayard discarded on the floor. 

“Bae Bae!” She exclaimed as the family dog licked her face in its entirety. She held on to his soft fur, running her fingers through his coat and scratching him to return the affection.

As soon as it had begun, Bae Bae focused his interest on the other people in the room. He first barked at Lance, wagging his whole butt in excitement. 

He then found Lotor. The alien prince froze in confusion and a rare look of unsureness. Bae Bae ran circles around him before repeatedly bumping him. 

“What is that?!” 

“It’s just a dog,” Lance said. An amused grin hadn’t yet left his face. “But who drove the car?” he said with concern.

“It’s not just a dog. It’s Bae Bae. He’s my dog, our family dog,” Pidge said, hope rising in her voice. She looked towards the door. 

Sure enough, Colleen Holt stood in the doorway, having watched the whole scene unfold with tears in her eyes. 

“Welcome home, Katie,” she said through an obviously held back sob. She had barely finished when Pidge closed the gap between them, wrapping her mother in the tightest of hugs. They both dropped to their knees in overwhelming emotion. 

“I missed you, Mom,” Pidge began, her head buried in her mother’s shoulder. “I found them. I found Dad and Matt,” she continued hurriedly. “They’re safe, both of them. As safe as they can be in an intergalactic war. But they’re alive and I’m gonna bring them home. We need to get to the Blue Lion to get back to space.”

“Whatever you need, Katie. I’ll get it for you,” Colleen said, running a hand through her daughter’s hair, much shorter than she remembered it. “I’m just happy you’re safe. I’ve been so worried.” She may not have had a clue to what was going on, but it was the solidarity only a parent could give.

Lance looked on the scene with his own tears, knowing how close he was to a reunion just like this. 

“Would someone please get this… dog off of me?”

The humans turned to see that Bae Bae jumping up on Lotor with his front paws, doing his very best to welcome him to Earth. The dog had not left the alien’s side and was continuing to bark, yip, and whine for attention. 

Lance recovered quickly from his own thoughts at the sight. “Ha. Looks like someone made a friend.”

Lotor returned the comment with an unamused glare. 

“Who are your friends?” Colleen asked, voice a bit wary. She still held on loosely to her daughter. 

Pidge wiped the tears from her eye before speaking, a soft smile permanently stuck to her face. “That’s Prince Lotor. He’s an alien, but he can shape shift like Allura so he doesn’t look like it now. He helped us get Dad back, and now we’re working to un conquer the universe after Zarkon messed it up.”

“A pleasure,” Lotor said, sounding much more formal than he looked his attention was focused on avoiding Bae Bae leaping into his arms. 

“Seriously you introduce him first?” Lance complained, arms splayed out for emphasis. “What about the Voltron bond? Teammates?”

Pidge chuckled. “This is Lance. He’s a Paladin like me. He’s a bit of a goofball, but he’s alright,” she finished with a smirk and playful sparkle on her eye. 

Lance feigned dejection, which caused Colleen to chuckle herself. “It seems there is a lot more to the story. Hop in the car. We can make it to your grandma’s place by morning. Tell me everything on the way.” She whistled. “Bae Bae, car.”

Instantly the dog left the confused alien prince and bolted into the car. “Oh, so it is a yupper,” he finally said, the air of mystery lifting fully.

“You can make it up to him in the car,” Lance said, still grinning. “We’ve got a long drive ahead of us.”

“One stop before Grandma’s,” Pidge told her mother. “Lance’s family lives here, we have to let them know he’s okay.”

Lance’s gaze softened instantly. “Thanks, Pidge.”

“Fine by me,” Colleen agreed. “We all have some things to talk about.”

“We cannot stay long,” Lotor reminded them. “The sooner we can retrieve the Blue Lion the faster we can stop Haggar and save the other Paladins.”

Lance took a deep breath. “Good to be home, can’t stay,” he said wistfully. 

“It sounds like I have a lot to catch up on,” Colleen said. “Galaxy Garrison didn’t tell me anything about that.”

Pidge and Lance shared a look before the Green Paladin turned back to her mother. “There’s a lot the Garrison didn’t tell you, Mom. Let’s start with Voltron. Did you get my last email?”


End file.
